The Secret
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: When Harry ends a bad date early, Draco discovers a secret he will wish he never knew. Written for Lamia's Daily Speed-Writing Challenge.


A/N: Written for Lamia's Daily Speed-Writing Challenge

Prompt - trap (a crossdresser who successfully tricks people into thinking they are the other gender)

The Secret

Harry's eyes lit up and he grinned, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. Three months ago, when he had found an anonymous love note left on his pillow, he had never imagined it would lead him here. The beautiful blonde girl he was staring at, standing across from him in Honeydukes, was wearing a silky red dress that clung to her curves in all the right places. Not that she had many curves, but it still looked really nice. Her strong jaw line made her look a tiny bit masculine, but not enough to turn him off. They had been writing back and forth for what felt like forever, but when he pictured her, he had never imagined this blonde bombshell. Harry couldn't believe a girl like her had actually sought him out.

"Hello, Harry!" She grins. It was odd. Harry felt like he had known her for forever, but he couldn't remember ever seeing her before tonight.

What he meant to say was 'hello'. What came out of his mouth was, "You're Veronica?"

"Yes," Veronica answers. "Are you ready to start our date?"

"You look familiar," Harry's eyes narrowed, and for a moment Veronica was afraid he would see right through her. She wasn't ready to tell him who she really was yet.

"We've had a few classes together." She shrugged, her cheeks reddening.

"I guess I just wasn't paying enough attention." Harry replies, taking her hand. Veronica's hands were bigger and more calloused than Harry was expecting and he shuddered inwardly. He was happy to have finally met her, but he couldn't help but feel that something was off here. He shrugged it off as nerves, and held her hand as they walked through the sweet shop. "Do you want anything?" He offers.

That was the wrong thing to say. By 'something' he had meant a chocolate frog or a box of bertie bott's every flavored beans. By the time they were ready to check out, Veronica had filled the checkout counter with at least one of everything the shop had to offer, including multiple chocolate frogs. "Don't you think that's a bit much?" Harry suggests hesitantly.

"Are you calling me fat?" Veronica demands, shoving a chocolate frog into her mouth.

"N-no," Harry stutters, "Of course not."

"Someone has to pay for that." The clerk says bluntly as Veronica opened another chocolate frog.

Harry reluctantly forked over the money and Veronica grinned at him. Harry couldn't help but stare at the piece of chocolate wedged in the corner of her mouth, but he forced himself to smile back. "Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks with me?" He suggests. Maybe he just wasn't giving her a chance.

Veronica nodded and followed him out of the shop. She grabbed his hand again, but this time her hand was sticky and Harry grimaced. They walked quickly and it only took them a few moments to reach the pub. They got a table in the corner. Harry ordered them each a Butterbeer and Veronica ordered herself something to eat. Crumbs of food sprayed from her mouth as she talked. Every time Harry tried to say something, Veronica always turned the conversation back to complaining about her large family, and Harry could hardly get a word in.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione says cheerfully, suddenly breaking into the conversation.

Relief made Harry sag in his seat and then jump at her as an excuse to escape. "Hermione! That reminds me, you were going to help me with that...thing we have to do."

Veronica's eyes widened in surprise, but she seemed to avoid looking in Hermione's direction. "What thing?"

"That homework thing," Harry answers.

"You still haven't finished your essay for potions." Hermione scolds, taking the hint as Harry gave her a pleading look.

"Snape didn't assign an essay this week," Veronica points out.

Harry frowns. How did she know that? Harry didn't remember ever seeing her in his potions class. "Listen, Veronica, I just don't think this is going to work out. We'll do better as friends."

"Did I do something wrong?" Veronica asks.

"No," Harry lied. He knew better than to tell her the truth. Something about her just...repulsed him, despite how beautiful she was. "I've just come to see you as a friend. I don't want to ruin that by dating you."

Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs. "Ow!" Harry gasps, rubbing his side. "I'm sorry, Veronica. I'll see you later."

Veronica sat back down at the table, nursing her wounded pride and taking a long drink out of her mug of butterbeer.

"Hello, beautiful. What do you say me and you go somewhere a little more private?" Draco says in what he must have thought was a seductive voice.

Veronica's eyes shot up towards him. Well, this was a bloody brilliant way to end her night, she thought sarcastically. She slammed the mug down hard enough to slosh butterbeer over the edges and onto the table. "Buzz off, ferret!" She snaps at Draco, getting to her feet and making for the exit. The feminine edge to her voice was gone, and she was beginning to sound almost masculine. Draco didn't seem to notice, though. He grabbed her arse as she moved past him, giving her a firm squeeze.

Veronica whipped around and punched him so hard in the nose that her blonde wig flew off her head, revealing a mess of ginger hair. The room fell into a stunned silence as Draco stumbled back, clutching his bleeding nose. They weren't looking at Draco, though.

"Weasley?" Draco gasps. His eyes grew as large as saucers, as his friends began to snicker. He had just grabbed Ronald Weasley's arse in an attempt to get him in bed.

Ron's face was as red as his dress as he grabbed his blonde wig and ran out into the night.


End file.
